1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to material spreading systems, and more particularly, to systems which include a spreader that is translated above the surface of a plastic material which cannot support the spreader.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a variety of different types of material spreaders. U.S. Pat. No. 2,806,435 (Mundell) discloses a suspended refuse spreader which includes a hopper translatable along the length of a pair of fixed, overhead rails. The hopper of this spreader hangs below these fixed support rails and includes a plow-like deflector which deflects the refuse into two spaced apart piles as the spreader is translated along the rails. A cable is attached to one end of the spreader to translate the spreader with respect to the supporting rails.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,807,234 (Middlen) discloses an engine-driven livestock feeding apparatus which can be translated along a pair of fixed rails between which a livestock feed trough is positioned. The material discharged from the lower portion of this apparatus is separated by a deflector within the trough into two heaps so that cattle on both sides of the rail system can be fed.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,200,393 (Neller) discloses an overhead carrier which is translated along a single fixed overhead rail. When the carrier reaches the desired unloading position, the hopper of the carrier is tilted sideways to discharge the contents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,230,845 (Mauldin) discloses a spreader which rolls over and is supported by the surface upon which material is to be spread. U.S. Pat. No. 3,453,988 (Trent) discloses a portable spreader which is linearly translatable along the length of a pair of fixed rails.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,113,503 (Belkesley) discloses a multiple-purpose spreader which includes a hopper supported by a grouping of three wheels. This topping spreader rolls over the area upon which material is to be discharged.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,318,064 (Delaney) discloses a conventional fertilizer spreader which includes a hopper and a finger agitator rotated by the spreader wheels. A mechanically actuated gate is positioned in the lower portion of the hopper and meters the discharge of material from the spreader.